1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless voice communication, and more specifically to techniques for system selection in a wireless communication environment.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communication system can simultaneously support communication for multiple wireless terminals. Each terminal communicates with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. This communication link may be established via a single-in-single-out, multiple-in-signal-out or a multiple-in-multiple-out (MIMO) system.
Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is one of the third-generation (3G) cell phone technologies. UTRAN, short for UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network, is a collective term for the Node-B's and Radio Network Controllers which make up the UMTS radio access network. This communications network can carry many traffic types from real-time Circuit Switched to IP based Packet Switched. The UTRAN allows connectivity between the UE (user equipment) and the core network. The UTRAN contains the base stations, which are called Node Bs, and Radio Network Controllers (RNC). The RNC provides control functionalities for one or more Node Bs. A Node B and an RNC can be the same device, although typical implementations have a separate RNC located in a central office serving multiple Node B's. Despite the fact that they do not have to be physically separated, there is a logical interface between them known as the Iub. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs are called the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS). There can be more than one RNS present in an UTRAN.
CDMA2000 (also known as IMT Multi Carrier (IMT MC)) is a family of 3G mobile technology standards, which use CDMA channel access, to send voice, data, and signaling data between mobile phones and cell sites. The set of standards includes: CDMA2000 1×, CDMA2000 EV-DO Rev. 0, CDMA2000 EV-DO Rev. A, and CDMA2000 EV-DO Rev. B. All are approved radio interfaces for the ITU's IMT-2000. CDMA2000 has a relatively long technical history and is backward-compatible with its previous 2G iteration IS-95 (cdmaOne).
CDMA2000 1× (IS-2000), also known as 1× and 1×RTT, is the core CDMA2000 wireless air interface standard. The designation “1×”, meaning 1 times Radio Transmission Technology, indicates the same RF bandwidth as IS-95: a duplex pair of 1.25 MHz radio channels. 1×RTT almost doubles the capacity of IS-95 by adding 64 more traffic channels to the forward link, orthogonal to (in quadrature with) the original set of 64. The 1× standard supports packet data speeds of up to 153 kbps with real world data transmission averaging 60-100 kbps in most commercial applications. IMT-2000 also made changes to the data link layer for the greater use of data services, including medium and link access control protocols and Quality of Service (QoS). The IS-95 data link layer only provided “best effort delivery” for data and circuit switched channel for voice (i.e., a voice frame once every 20 ms).
CDMA2000 1×EV-DO (Evolution-Data Optimized), often abbreviated as EV-DO or EV, is a telecommunications standard for the wireless transmission of data through radio signals, typically for broadband Internet access. It uses multiplexing techniques including code division multiple access (CDMA) as well as time division multiple access (TDMA) to maximize both individual user's throughput and the overall system throughput. It is standardized by 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) as part of the CDMA2000 family of standards and has been adopted by many mobile phone service providers around the world, particularly those previously employing CDMA networks.
3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution) is the name given to a project within the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to improve the UMTS mobile phone standard to cope with future requirements. Goals include improving efficiency, lowering costs, improving services, making use of new spectrum opportunities, and better integration with other open standards. The LTE system is described in the Evolved UTRA (EUTRA) and Evolved UTRAN (EUTRAN) series of specifications.
Dual mode (or multimode) mobiles refer to mobile phones that are compatible with more than one form of data transmission or network, as contrasted with single-mode mobiles. For instance, a dual-mode phone can be a telephone which uses more than one technique for sending and receiving voice and data. This could be for wireless mobile phones or for wired phones.
In one aspect, the dual mode can refer to network compatibility, such as mobile phones containing two types of cellular radios for voice and data. These phones include combination of GSM and CDMA technology. They can be used as a GSM or CDMA phone according to user preference. These handsets are also called global phones and are essentially two phones in one device. For this particular example of a dual mode cdma2000 and GSM phone, there are two possibilities, either two cards (R-UIM and SIM) or one card (SIM-only) where the R-UIM information is stored in the Mobile Equipment (handset shell). In an exemplary use, consider a LTE+cdma2000 terminal that could be outfitted with the next generation smart card known as: UICC (Universal Integrated Circuit Card). The UICC would contain a USIM application (essentially a SIM for LTE) and a CSIM application (in place of the R-UIM cdma2000 card).
Conventionally, system selection in a wireless communication environment is based on priority lists, which list the preferred order in which a terminal is to attempt access to systems in a geographic area. However, such priority lists are generally associated with particular access technologies and/or sets of access technologies (e.g., based on communication standards), and contain formatting and information that are particular to the technologies and/or sets of technologies to which the lists correspond. As a result, a multi-mode terminal can be presented with multiple priority lists corresponding to different radio technologies, each of which contain different formatting and/or sets of information. This can, in turn, lead to difficulty and/or inefficiency in selecting a system from among a group of systems utilizing different access technologies. Accordingly, it would be desirable to implement techniques for multi-mode wireless system selection that mitigate at least the above shortcomings.